


Cumbusters

by AstridMcLuthor



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Cumbusters, Gay, M/M, Morgan&David, Yaoi, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, astridmcluthor, erog
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMcLuthor/pseuds/AstridMcLuthor
Summary: Morgan et David partent à la chasse au fantôme mais tout change lorsque qu'un esprit possède le corps de Morgan.(référence à l'épisode 34)





	Cumbusters

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

«kof kof kof», je me retourne vers la source de ce doux bruit de toux pour voir mon très cher ami et partenaire de chasse au fantôme, Morgan Priest. Rien qu'à ce nom je sens les poils de mes bras s’hérisser. Je pense à ce regard profond auquel je suis actuellement confronté et je sens une chaleur au niveau de mes joues et tourne donc la tête vers la route avant que celui-ci ne la remarque lui aussi.

«C'est bon je viens de filmer l'intro David» me dit-il en souriant.  
«Parfait on est bientôt arrivé à la cavité.. Morgan, je peux te dire quelque chose?»  
«Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon ami» répond Morgan, tout en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour m'encourager à parler.  
«En vérité, j'ai un peu peur. La harpie de la dernière fois m'a effrayé. Mais ne te moque pas..»  
Morgan éclate de rire «Mais voyons David, jamais je ne me moquerai de toi, tu es trop important à mes yeux pour ça. En tout cas, si tu as peur, n'oublie pas que je suis là, avec toi.».  
Morgan me dit souvent des choses du genre, je ne sais pas si c'est du flirt ou si il s'agit des projections de mes espoirs. En tout cas, quand je le vois me regarder droit dans les yeux, aussi proche de moi, dans un silence presque religieux, je n'ai qu'une envie: pécher. Mais je dois retenir mes pulsions tant que je suis sûr qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, j'aurais trop peur de perdre cette relation que j'ai avec lui.

Après cette conversation, un silence s'est installé entre nous, pas gênant que du contraire, je ne m'étais que rarement senti aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Après encore quelques minutes de route, je m'arrête et annonce à mon compagnon avec un grand sourire «Nous y voilà, prêt à explorer une cavité». Il me répond avec lui aussi un grand sourire «Ahh, voilà le David que je connais. Et tu sais bien qu'aucune cavité ne pourrait nous faire reculer.», à ces paroles un rictus m'échappe. 

«Prend ta caméra, et surtout Morgan filme» je lui dis en tirant la langue; grimace qu'il me retourne immédiatement. Ainsi, Morgan commence à enregistrer des plans de marche digne d'Hollywood, il en est fier et moi, je suis fier de lui. Enfin face à la caverne celui-ci soupire et me dit avec un clin d'oeil:

«Bon, David, pénétrons.»

«Oui, pénétrons.»

Juste après être rentrés dans cette cavité, je sens la température chuter de quelques degrés et un frisson parcours mon corps tout entier. «Tu le sens toi aussi?», je me retourne pour voir de grands yeux bleus plonger dans les miens. Aucun son ne peut sortir de ma gorge, et je choisis de simplement hocher la tête.

 

Plusieurs heures passent, et à notre habitude, Morgan et moi explorons les lieux, découvrant des sculptures en tout genre et autres signes de phénomène paranormal.  
«Viens, on s'arrête et on pose l'enceinte Marshall pour communiquer avec la harpie» j'exige presque à Morgan. Celui-ci acquiesce et je pose mon sac avant de commencer à bidouiller l'engin. Enfin, ce dernier se met à faire des sons bizarres, comme venu tout droit des enfers. Je sens la chair de poule me monter dans le corps; au même moment, la main de Morgan frôle la mienne, et je comprends que lui aussi a peur. J'hésite à prendre sa main quelques secondes, puis dans un élan de courage je me lance; j'enlace mes doigts avec les siens, il me laisse faire et je sens d'un coup tout sentiment de peur quitter mon corps, immédiatement replacé par une sensation de protection et calme absolu. 

Cependant, ce bonheur que je sentais monter en moi, ne dure pas; après seulement quelques secondes, Morgan retire sa main de la main d'un geste brusque, voire violent, du moins assez violent pour me briser le cœur. Les larmes me montent aux yeux presque de suite, et je tourne la tête vers la droite, pour trouver un vide à mes côtés. La tristesse se retrouvant vite remplacée par l'inquiétude. Je me retourne un peu plus pour le trouver quelques mètres derrière moi, me tournant le dos. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue tout en réalisant que j'ai peut-être brisé tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous en un seul petit geste. Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour prononcer ces quelques mots, sans qu'aucune émotion ne soit discernable dans ma voix:

«Hey Morgan, comment tu vas?», aucune réponse. Mon inquiétude monte un peu plus, il continue de s'éloigner.

«Morgan qu'est-ce que tu fais?» une deuxième larme coule sur ma joue. Puis, il s'arrête au milieu d'une pièce. À peine une seconde passe et je le vois s'accroupir, en l'entendant pousser des cris hystériques. Enfin je réalise qu'il est possédé, et je cours vers lui pour le calmer et être à ses côtés. «Morgan, ils veulent entrer en toi, combat les», il ne s'arrête pas de crier, je panique, je ne sais pas quoi faire. «Je vais prier, continue de les repousser, je sais que t'es homme fort. Fais le Morgan, pour moi.», les cris s'arrêtent mais je ne sais pas si il est encore possédé, il est à quatre pattes devant moi, essoufflé et pleins de sueur, il semble à bout et épuisé. Je le vois relever la tête doucement; nos regards se croisent, je sais qu'il est revenu à lui. Il ouvre la bouche, mais avant qu'il dise quoi que se soit, je le coupe:

«Pas maintenant, on doit d'abord sortir d'ici. Tu parleras après.», il me fait un signe de tête pour m'indiquer qu'il accepte ma proposition. Je le suppose encore épuisé et décide de l'aider à ce relever, passant ainsi son bras au dessus de mon épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Je sens ces muscles contractés contre mon corps, et m'efforce de continuer d'avancer sans arrière pensée en vain, je repense à ces photos de lui que j'ai vues sur les réseaux sociaux, montrant ses gros muscles. Au même moment, je le sens s'écarter de moi, son absence soudaine laissant un froid et un vide immédiat en moi, je lui jette un regard et il me dit «Je me sens mieux, je peux marcher seul». Ainsi, nous continuons de nous enfuir, courant vers la voiture, caméra toujours à la main. 

D'un coup, je sens que l'on me pousse, je ne sais pas qui ou plutôt quoi, Morgan est devant moi, personne n'est censé être derrière. Je tombe et dans ma chute je lance un cri «Morgaaaaaaan», je ferme les yeux, m'apprêtant à rencontrer douloureusement le sol; cependant, je ne sens rien. Je rouvre les yeux, pour me trouver face au doux regard de mon sauveur. Je réalise qu'il m'a rattrapé à temps et que je suis actuellement dans ses bras. Nous continuons de nous regardez l'un l'autre droit dans les yeux, aucun n'osant détourner le regard; pourtant, je le fais, mon regard descend légèrement pour se poser sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres si pulpeuses et si noires. Je me demande quel effet cela pourrait faire de les avoir sur les miennes et je ferme les yeux imaginant cette sensation, me disant qu'elle ne resterait qu'un fantasme. J'en rêve, y pensant tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de littéralement la ressentir, mais quelque chose cloche, je la ressens peut-être trop. J'ouvre les yeux, pour remarquer que Morgan est réellement en train de m'embrasser, que ce sont ses lèvres sur les miennes et non juste un rêve. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, lui retourne le baiser et me concentre sur cette douce pression, sur cette source de chaleur, et m'efforce à l'apprécier le plus possible pour ancrer le souvenir dans ma mémoire à jamais. Après quelques secondes, à la fois tellement longues et tellement courtes, nous nous séparons, légèrement essoufflés, pour une fois de plus nous fixer du regard. Je décide de prendre la parole en premier, mettant fin à ce confortable silence:

«Tu m'as tellement effrayé, j'ai cru te perdre pour quelques secondes là-bas. J'ai cru que ta panoplie démoniste level 134 ne suffirait cette fois... Tu es tout pour moi, sans toi je serais perdu tu sais.» sur ces paroles je sens ses bras m'attirer vers lui et m'enlacer.

«Je sais David, sache que c'est la même chose pour moi. Tu es tellement adorable: ta façon de prononcer certains mots comme talkie-walkie, ça me fait craquer t'imagine pas.»  
«Autant j'adorerais rester ici dans tes bras autant je veux m'éloigner de cette cavité le plus vite possible» répondis-je.

«Ne t'inquiète, tu en visiteras une nouvelle dans peu de temps» me dit-il avec un clin d’œil, je ne comprends pas sa blague mais je décide de rigoler pour combler le blanc, il me rejoint et commence à rire lui aussi. Après quelques secondes de rigolade, il me relève à l'aide de ses gros biceps et nous nous retrouvons face à face, je sens la chaleur de sa respiration sur mon visage et m'avance de quelques centimètres pour à nouveau l'embrasser. Le baiser est court mais tout aussi parfait que le premier, un sourire timide de sa part m'envoie des papillons dans le ventre, ensuite nous nous remettons enfin en route. 

Une fois à la voiture, Morgan m'ouvre la portière avec un clin d’œil charmeur tandis que je ris à son acte gentleman mais dont je ressens le sarcasme. Je m'installe confortablement tandis que mon compagnon rentre lui aussi dans la voiture. Je démarre le moteur en regardant du coin de l’œil Morgan qui choisit un cd à mettre dans le lecteur tête de mort, prenant mon courage à deux mains je dépose une de celles-ci sur la cuisse et m'engage sur la route. J'entends Morgan pousser un petit cri de satisfaction lorsque qu'il trouve le cd qu'il cherchait et le met dans le lecteur. Les premières notes se jouent, je remarque qu'il s'agit de sa chanson préférée: Ding dong song - Gunther. Puis je réalise enfin pourquoi il aime tant cette chanson. À cette pensée un rictus m'échappe, suivi d'un rire qui tourne vite en fou rire que Morgan rejoint.

 

L'avenir nous réserve encore de bonnes surprises.


End file.
